


Three Steps, Four Steps Forward and Go (back to the start)

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But I Wrote It With The LGBTQ+ Community In Mind, Can Be About Anything, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lets Overthrow The Government!, Poetry, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Clawing and fighting and breaking and scrambling for purchaseOn the rocks that cut your hands and your soulClimbing and kicking and screaming for the top of that cliff,Reaching it and falling on stones





	Three Steps, Four Steps Forward and Go (back to the start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).



> I'm angry and I'm bitter and it's Pride month so have an aggressive poem about how fucked up it is to be LGBTQ+ (or any type of minority) in this country.
> 
> Ring, I'm gifting this to you because I feel you'll get a kick out of it. Enjoy.

Clawing and fighting and breaking and scrambling for purchase

On the rocks that cut your hands and your soul

Climbing and kicking and screaming for the top of that cliff,

Reaching it and falling on stones

And it's one step forward and it's two steps back and it's 

Three steps, four steps forward and go

Back to start. 

There’s get outta jail free cards posted on the heads of some

But for some of us hanging a mile above

And the world is telling us to jump and reach for them 

To grab ‘em and forget about the ones that we love

And to leave them behind

And to tell them goodbye

And copy, paste, superglue, forgo glitter and stars

And to grayscale our lives

And to ignore all the strife

And in a copycat cash grab forget who we are

And when you stand up

Beat down

Tears fall

Turn around

Try as you might to recover

Lost ground

Wanting peace not war

But fighting at the sound

Of the cries of our people

As they’re felled and they’re downed

Pulling back and taking a breath

Until you’re tugged back in and you’ve got nothing left

So you put up your fists

Hide the scars on your wrists

Duck blows

On your toes

Ready for the hits

That keep coming

And you keep running

From the words and deeds

And it’s becoming

To heavy

To hard

And every door that is barred

Is a blow to the heart

So you sit down in the shards

Of hopes and dreams

Scattered as far as the eye can see

And you pass on the flag

And whisper

Remember me

  
  



End file.
